


The Flowers of His love

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Shklance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, Shklance angst, pining lance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Lance has hanahaki, because of not one but two people who he has unrequited love for not one but two people. Will his love be returned or will he be left to decide whether or not to die or remove the flowers and his feelings for the two of them? Read to find out.





	The Flowers of His love

Lance watched Shiro and Keith with a frown on his face and pain in his chest. Lance knew the reason behind the pain but didn’t want to face the fact of what was happening. Coran had explained it all too well to him, and he had seen it happen one too many times in his own family, watching the life fade from two of his sister’s eyes from the very disease he now had. 

Hanahaki, or the flower disease, everyone knew the cause and it seemed unfair and unjust to everyone who contracted it. Unrequited love. Lance had vowed to himself that he would never under any circumstances fall in love with anyone too afraid of dying from the sheer fact his love was not reciprocated, and yet here he was in love with two people who he knew would never love him back. 

Now many people would be asking him how he knew this if he were back on Earth, and he would tell them that they were in a perfectly happy relationship with each other, and he knew that they were aware of his feelings he had made it quite obvious since the beginning that he had liked them. Flirting with Shiro, fighting with Keith in ways that resembled an old married couple. Lance had even gone so far as to tell the two of them that he loved them but was brushed off and ignored. 

Everyone on the team knew about his disease but no one seemed to really care too much that he was dying and even telling him to remove the flowers or his memories to cure him, after all the team thought he would just find another person to love by the following week, but Lance knew that wasn’t true. 

Lance knew that he wouldn’t ever want to forget them or have the flowers removed from his body after all the removal of the flowers would mean the removal of his feelings and he didn’t want to do that. So, of course, that only left him with two options, get them to somehow return his feelings or he would die. 

Shiro and Keith laughed and joked with one another across from him and Lance began to cough violently and several petals came out of his airway. Lance’s throat felt as though it were on fire as he continued to cough Hunk and Pidge coming over to try and help him and it took five minutes for the fit to stop though to Lance it had felt like an eternity, as he struggled to even his breathing out. 

Keith and Shiro looked over concerned and soon came over to them to make sure that Lance was okay and to try to convince him to remove the damn flowers in his lungs. 

“Lance you need to stop this…please just get the flowers out of you…I don’t want you to die you’re my best friend….” Hunk says trying to convince him to have the healing pod remove the flowers. 

“Just do it, Lance, you an important part of team Voltron and we need you…” Pidge says looking concerned for him. 

Shiro looks at Keith as if unsure of what to say or do to make the team and Lance do what is best for all of them, and Keith snaps. 

“For Christ fucking sake Lance just fucking get the damn flowers out of you. Are you willing to put the entire universe at stake just because you fell in love with some alien chick? Get over it!” 

Lance went stiff, and that was when he realized that neither Keith nor Shiro had paid attention to him when he had walked right up to them and confessed to the two of them. Had they ignored him? Forgotten about it? Lance was a mixture of angry and sad as tears streamed down his face. 

“Get over it! Get over it?!” Lance screams at Keith. “You’ve never seen how this disease works have you? It tears you apart from the inside, and no it wasn’t some alien chick that did this it was you and fucking Shiro!” He practically screams at them crying and messy as blood drips from the corner of his mouth from when he was coughing. 

Keith and Shiro looked at each other confused, not knowing this. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Keith shouts back. “Do you think that just because you love one of us it is okay to just go off and die because you don’t have your lover?! Get your shit together and have Coran put you in a damn pod to do it!” 

Lance feels more tears stream down his face and he bites his lip. He knew he had a duty to the universe but he also had a duty to himself. Keith grabs the collar of Lance’s now bloody shirt bringing him closer. 

“Well, Lance what the hell are you going to do?!” Shiro comes over to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder looking as if he had realized something. 

“Keith wait let’s hear him out he may-”

“Hear him out? No, he is the idiot who got himself into this, go do something for the team for once instead of only caring about yourself! Do you know how much trouble we have nearly gotten into because you couldn’t do your job?!”

Lance flinches recalling each and every time he had fucked up and nearly cost the teams life and his own. 

“The only thing you have done for someone else is saved Coran Lance, otherwise you were completely selfish, so go do something for us for once in your damned life!” Keith shouts, and Lance looks at the ground, and he had made up his mind. 

“Fine….I’ll take myself to Coran….” Lance says after a few minutes looking completely shattered. 

“L-lance-” 

“It’s fine Shiro….Los amo,” Lance says crying still but repeats it again to them smiling and crying to trying to hide the unbearable pain he was feeling, as he removes Keith’s hand gently leaving a very confused Keith as he repeats those words again to the two fo them leaving them stunned as he runs off to Coran.I

Hunk and Pidge immediately run after Lance while Shiro and Keith stayed behind looking stunned. IT takes Shiro a few minutes to process what had just happened, and slowly he puts the pieces together. 

Lance was in love with both Keith and himself. He hadn’t understood what he had said the first time and brushed it off as something stupid but now he knew how utterly wrong he was. 

“Keith…Lance just said he loved us…” Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro. 

“No, he didn’t he said he only loves one of us and I…I don’t want to be in a relationship like that where there are two people madly in love and I get ignored because that person doesn’t love me too,” Keith says looking at the ground. 

“Keith Los Amo means that he loves us both! He just said I love you both!” Shiro says looking panicked. 

Keith’s eyes widen and he remembers everything he had just said to Lance and starts running towards the medical wing of the castle, Shiro close behind. They cursed themselves for not understanding the first time, for not taking Lance’s feelings into consideration or even asking for a clarification when Lance had confessed, and now they could get there too late, too late to stop him from having the flowers and his love for the two of them to be removed. They prayed that they could make it to LAnce on time to stop him. 

To tell him they were sorry and they hadn’t understood the first time he had said but they knew they felt the same way but were just scared of being left alone if Lance only loved one of them.Their hearts were pounding as they sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them hoping that they would make it to Lance. No, they had to make it to Lance before he did this before he took those godforsaken flowers out of his lungs they just had too. 

They skidded to a stop in the medic bay breathing heavily as their eyes looked up to see Lance already in a healing pod where they knew the flowers were being removed carefully one by one, and they felt their stomachs sink. 

They were too late, and they knew when Lance awoke again…they would love him but he wouldn’t feel the same way, and they both knew that they only had themselves to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is from a prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there and I will do my best to write them!


End file.
